


Padre muere y deja un vacío

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pregnant lucius, pregnant character death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido es algo que deja más que desolación, deja corazones rotos en los hijos y en las parejas.Él no sabe como podrá superar su perdida.Remus/Lucius.EDITADO. Me pareció que le faltaban ciertos detalles, así que le agregé lo que parecía faltar, unas mil palabras más y espero que ahora quede más claro todo el desarrollo :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene una muy poco descriptiva escena de un asesinato, no sé, pero a mi me parece que no es muy fuerte, aunque los criterios varían de persona a persona, por eso el rating es T aunque si hay alguna queja puedo cambiarlo a M.
> 
> Esto lo pensé anoche antes de irme a dormir y cuando desperté tuve que escribirlo :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Dejaste lágrimas cuando te fuiste.**

 

Nombre de la víctima, Narcissa Malfoy, de veinticinco años de edad. Hora y lugar de la muerte, entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana en la mansión Malfoy ubicada en Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Asesinada presuntamente por Bellatrix Lestrange el 5 de junio de 1980 por una de las tres imperdonables, nótese, Avada Kedravra. Marca tenebrosa dibujada al lado del cadáver junto con la palabra traidora. El cuerpo fue encontrado a corta distancia de la escalera que lleva al segundo piso- Sirius Black miraba sorprendido como levantaban el cuerpo de su prima Narcissa, quien supuestamente estaba embarazada de ocho meses, o al menos eso había dicho la pareja ocho meses atrás cuando la mujer había desaparecido de la vista pública, argumentando que el embarazo tendría cierto riesgo y mejor prevenir-

 

Señor Black, ¿Asegura usted que este es el cuerpo de su prima?- Volteó a ver a uno de los aurores, le habían llamado para identificar el cuerpo de Narcissa, ya que los padres de ella habían fallecido y en el momento era el único de los Black que se encontraba en Inglaterra, aunque no sabía porque, pero podía imaginárselo con toda la actividad mortifaga y los ‘traidores’ que se habían negado a unirse a la ‘causa’ muriendo por todas partes-

 

Si, es Narcissa- Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con Narcissa y aunque fuese su prima no la conocía muy bien, mucho menos después de que se casó con Lucius Malfoy años atrás- ¿Y Lucius Malfoy? Debería estar presente en la investigación del asesinato de su mujer- Se extrañó por la expresión ambigua en el rostro del hombre, quien miró escaleras arriba con tristeza en los ojos, y eso lo puso más alerta porque los Malfoy no eran las personas favoritas de mucha gente en el mundo mágico-

 

¡Cissa!- Ambos voltearon a ver nuevamente en dirección al cuerpo de la difunta señora Malfoy, encontrándose con Remus Lupin arrodillado junto al cadáver, atrayendo miradas confundidas de los aurores alrededor y más aun de su amigo Sirius, quien no podía encontrar razón alguna para que su amigo estuviese ahí- Por Merlín Cissa, ¿Qué hicieron contigo?- Preguntó en un susurro el ex Gryffindor, guardando un momento de silencio por la mujer, alejándose lentamente del cuerpo hasta que levantó la mirada a las escaleras, una expresión de completo terror cubrió su cuerpo y sin poder ser detenido, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, siendo seguido de cerca por Sirius Black, quien estaba más confundido que antes-

 

[Forcejeó con los aurores que intentaban impedirle la entrada a la habitación de la que provenía un fuerte olor a sangre que podía ser percibido con facilidad para el hombre lobo, aunque también podía notarse para el débil olfato humano, lo que puso rápidamente en alerta a Sirius Black, quien se entrenaba para ser auror. Cuando logró entrar a la habitación retrocedió un paso, chocando con alguien que venía detrás de él, su rostro perdió todo el color en un segundo y perdió la fuerza en las piernas, aunque no tocó el suelo por la persona detrás de él que lo sostuvo. No podía apartar la vista del cuerpo sobre la cama, Lucius Malfoy yacía sobre las finas sabanas blancas con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas que había derramado, los ojos fijos en una mancha de sangre en medio del catre, uno de sus brazos estirado en esa dirección, reposado sobre la gran mancha rojiza. El cuerpo semidesnudo normalmente pálido empezaba a verse blanco, aunque lo más sorprendente era el abultado vientre abierto de forma sanguinaria, cortado a la mitad con una navaja que aun estaba sobre la cama, el bebé había sido retirado de forma brusca, logrando que el hombre se desangrara y muriera en poco tiempo, el niño no estaba a la vista]

 

Lucius, oh Luc…- Remus logró soltarse de los brazos que lo sostenían, aun sin percatarse de que eran los de su amigo Sirius, quien había desviado la mirada de la cama, no pudiendo mirar la escena por un minuto más, levantó la vista nuevamente cuando escuchó a su amigo sollozar, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, justo al lado del cuerpo de Lucius, que estaba a la orilla de la cama, sostenía una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de su pareja, sumido en una niebla espesa en la que se encontraba su mente, su lobo interno lloraba y aullaba la pérdida de su otra parte. Un llanto en la habitación continua atrajo la atención de los recién llegados, trayendo a la realidad la confusa mente de Remus Lupin, quien se levantó y caminó a paso lento y torpe junto a la mujer que había salido desde la habitación que estaba conectada con la de Lucius, entre sus brazos un bebé aparentemente molesto lloraba a toda capacidad moviendo sus brazos y piernas en su berrinche-

 

*Démelo, es mi hijo… Draco, cálmate- Una vez que tuvo al bebé entre sus brazos éste se calmó, mirándole fijamente aunque él sabía que no podía ver nada. Su mente completamente desconcertada, el corazón le dolía, estaba destrozado emocionalmente y al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de alegría al ver que al menos su cachorro había sobrevivido a tan horrible experiencia en la que habían muerto su padre y su madrina. Escuchó la voz lejana de un conocido, aunque no podía saber muy bien de quien, estaba completamente absorto mirando a su hijo-

 

Yo puedo dar constancia de eso, Lupin es el padre del niño- Escuchó esta vez claramente la voz de Severus Snape, la única persona aparte de Lucius y Narcissa que sabía que él era el padre de Draco, además ellos lo habían elegido como el padrino del bebé, aunque no habían podido hacerlo al final debido a las circunstancias por las que su hijo había nacido un mes antes de lo debido- Lo siento Lupin- Fue lo que último que dijo antes de que un par de aurores se lo llevaran a otra habitación para interrogarlo acerca del tema. Sirius se acercó a él, varios aurores se llevaron el cuerpo de Lucius cubierto para no perturbar más al hombre-

 

Es un bebé hermoso Remus. Espero que te ayude a seguir aun después de perderlo- Y sinceramente él sabía que sin su hijo no tendría razones para seguir viviendo después de perder a Lucius. Se dedicaría completamente a su hijo y nada tendría prioridad sobre él-

 

Solo me gustaría saber que pasó, ¿Quién mató a Lucius y a Narcissa?- Remus aun no dejaba de mirar a su hijo que había cerrado sus ojos y parecía estar durmiendo aunque él sabía que no. Severus regresó un par de minutos después con los dos aurores que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo acerca de Draco-

 

Señor Lupin, ya se nos ha sido aclarada la situación entre usted y los Malfoy, incluyendo al bebé, así que procederemos a decirle algunos detalles concernientes a la muerte de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, si así usted lo quiere- No había podido ni hablar, las palabras no salían de su garganta por más que lo intentó, así que simplemente asintió, dejando que Severus cogiera en brazos a Draco, quien había vuelto a abrir los ojos, al parecer interesado en la voz del auror- Se nos informó de un ataque a esta casa a las diez y media de la mañana por San mungo, ya que un elfo domestico de esta casa, Dobby, llegó con un bebé ensangrentado entre sus brazos afirmando que sus amos habían sido asesinados, mientras el niño era atendido se envió el asunto a nuestra oficina, vinimos automáticamente y esto fue lo que encontramos, la señora Malfoy fue asesinada rápidamente y después hicieron lo mismo con el señor Malfoy. Según la criatura, quien cometió los crímenes fue Bellatrix Lestrange, por lo que está siendo buscada para llevarla a interrogar al respecto-

 

Es obvio que el plan era liquidar a la pareja, según supe Lucius Malfoy se negó a formar parte de las filas de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quizás por eso Bellatrix estaba aquí y se llevó la sorpresa al encontrarse a Lucius en estado. La duda es, ¿Por qué no mató al niño?- Dijo Sirius, todo el mundo sabía que Bellatrix era una mortifaga, eso nadie lo negaba, aunque no habían pruebas suficientes para incriminarla y por eso aun se paseaba libre por el mundo mágico, pero estaba seguro de que si era presionada lo suficiente admitiría los crimines sin reparos, era de conocimiento publico que su prima no estaba cuerda y que seguía al Lord oscuro a ciegas-

 

Al parecer dio por muerto al niño, pues según el elfo, cuando despertó después de que la mujer lo dejara inconsciente no escuchó sonido alguno, subió a la habitación y lo que ya vieron fue lo que encontró, el niño estaba sobre las sabanas, dentro de la placenta de forma parcial y no lloraba, apenas respiraba y entonces lo llevó a San mungo, la presunta atacante debió dar por muerto al niño al no ver señales obvias de vida, como el característico llanto o movimiento físico. Según los medimagos el niño está perfectamente bien, y nos informaron que quizás solo fue un mecanismo de defensa al sentirse en peligro- La habitación quedó en un silencio incomodo, los presentes notaban el estado emocional de Remus, quien no parecía estar muy estable pero hacía un intento descomunal por no salir corriendo detrás de la mujer que le había arrebatado a Lucius, no solo a él, sino también a su hijo, quien tendría que crecer sin uno de sus padres-

 

Espero que la sentencien al beso del dementor, esa mujer no merece piedad y espero que lo peor le pase, aunque no creo que jamás vaya a sufrir lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora mismo- Severus miró a Sirius de forma significativa, y aunque ellos no se soportaban, el Gryffindor hizo lo mismo, pues nunca había escuchado a Remus desearle el mal a nadie- Me gustaría que me mantuvieran al tanto de todo. Sé que algún papel debo de firmar por Draco, acta de nacimiento… Así que si pudiéramos seguir con eso prontamente seria de gran ayuda, pues me gustaría irme a casa con mi hijo- El auror le dijo que eso no era de su departamento pero haría lo posible para que el asunto se resolviera con la mayor rapidez posible. Severus miró por última vez a Sirius Black antes de salir de la habitación con su ahijado en brazos, Remus caminando a su lado sosteniendo una de las pequeñas manitas de Draco-

 

*********

 

Papá mira lo que te hice- Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, su hijo de seis años estaba parado al lado del sillón extendiéndole una de las hojas de su cuaderno de dibujo, en ellas estaban dibujados Lucius y Remus, entre ellos una pequeña figura sosteniendo una mano de cada uno, al lado de Lucius estaba otra figura rubia, solo que esta era una mujer, él sabía que era Narcissa, ya que le había hablado de ella y tenía varias fotos de la mujer en la casa, le había dicho a Draco que ella era su madrina pero que había fallecido años atrás- Lo hice para verte sonreír- Le dijo cuando lo sentó en su regazo, Draco era en todo sentido idéntico a Lucius, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises, aunque había sacado su sonrisa-

 

Todos los días te pareces un poco más a tu padre- Draco lo miró con sus enormes ojos grises, podía verse reflejados en ellos, porque aun después de seis años no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que pensaba en su amor-

 

Y eso te pone triste- Le respondió su hijo con los ojos acuosos, porque aunque le arrebataron la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, el niño lo extrañaba como si lo hubiese conocido, su papá se encargaba de mantener la memoria de su padre viva en su memoria y él sabía que su papá se entristecía al hablar de su difunto padre-

 

Todo lo contrario Draco, de mi no quedaría nada si no estuvieras aquí- Su hijo sonrió abiertamente, un gesto que compartía extrañamente, pues era bastante reservado, una pequeña mezcla de su personalidad normalmente reservada y mucho de esa seriedad que Lucius siempre había tenido. Su hijo era un niño en extremo feliz, de eso se había encargado. Iba a una escuela privada muy cerca de casa, él lo llevaba todos los días y lo buscaba también. Después de la muerte de Lucius se había mudado lo más lejos posible, a una pequeña pero acogedora casa en Irlanda, no conocía a muchas personas pero así estaba bien, Draco tenía amigos y sus notas eran excepcionales, así que no tenían problemas, aunque empezaba a pensar que haría una vez que su hijo tuviera que ir a Hogwarts, aunque Voldemort había sido vencido, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de su hijo en la escuela, porque aun quedaban muchas personas de poca confianza y no quería que su hijo saliera lastimado por algún hijo de mortifago que quisiera terminar lo que Bellatrix Black no había podido-

 

Entonces llévame al parque, quiero un helado… Por favor- Y con lo manipulador que era lo más probable es que terminara en Slytherin, cosa que lo aterraba, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de pedir trabajo ahí y así estaría cerca de su hijo todo el tiempo, porque su rubio angelito se negaba a no asistir a Hogwarts una vez tuviera la edad adecuada, así que no le quedaría más opción, pues nunca se negaba cuando su hijo le ponía empeño a sus demandas. Corazón suave el suyo-

 

Siempre y cuando no te ensucies la ropa, papá trabaja duro para que vistas bien. Vamos dragón, tus pedidos son demandas para este caballero- Y entonces se levantó, levantando a su hijo sobre su cabeza, quien disfrutaba de ver que el humor de su papá había mejorado un poco-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
